


The Bible Study Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cas is in bible study, Dean's a football player, M/M, Smut, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean is told he can't sleep with anyone in Bible Study by his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bible Study Fic

~  
Monday, Day One, 4:17pm  
~

Dean had been goofing off with the rest of his teammates in the locker room after football practice. The sunny October day had put everyone in a good mood, and the coach had let them out early.

They were discussing which girls were the hottest in their school when it all started. It was a fairly common topic of conversation among them so Dean had already heard pretty much everything the other guys had to say about the topic. Of course the usual girls were brought up and the usual comments were made, but then Chuck launched the discussion into a whole new territory.

"How about Hannah?" he had said. The room went silent for a while before Gabriel spoke up.

"Dude, no, she's a bible freak."

"But you gotta admit, she's got a pretty nice butt," Chuck retorted. Gabriel shrugged and suddenly everyone was arguing back and forth. 

"Man, she's probably a virgin. Imagine tapping that!"

"She'd probably quote Abraham during sex or something!"

"It'd be pretty hot to watch her kiss that Anna chick."

"That's sick, dude! Aren't they sisters or something?"

"There is no way in hell any of you losers are ever gonna get any action from Hannah," Dean shouted as he pulled his jeans back on. It fell silent again as everyone turned to him.

"What, you saying that you could?" Adam snickered. Dean smirked at him.

"Oh, I definitely could. Look at me! I'm irresistible." Adam rolled his eyes. The rest of the team started exchanging glances and smiles. When Dean looked back up from buckling his pants, his teammates had circled around him.

"I bet you can't get anyone in Jesus Club to sleep with you by the end of the week." Dean looked around at his friends and shrugged.

"What? Don't think you can do it?" Dean turned to Adam. The glint in his eyes matched the devious grin plastered on his face. The little shit knew that if he challenged Dean, he would have to say yes.

"I'm confident I can do it. I just wanna know what I'm getting out of it." No one said anything for a minute or two as Dean stared his best friend down.

"Twenty bucks," Dean quirked an eyebrow and bent down to tie his shoes. He knew what his answer was already, but if he played it cool he could probably get an even better prize. "And dibs on any girl for the rest of the year." The green-eyed boy stopped his ministrations, and when he looked up, there was an arrogant smirk on his face. 

"I'm in." Some guys hollered. Benny punched Dean on the shoulder, who just chuckled. People already thought of him as a sex-god, but he was bravely venturing into unknown territory, which, if he succeeded, would make him a legend.

He left the campus that day with his head held high and his team chanting his name. This is gonna be easy.

~  
Tuesday, Day Two, 7:56am  
~

The next day found Dean starting his morning with a swear and a grumble. Tuesdays were always his least favorite day of the week. Something about them just seemed so boring and repetitive. They felt slow and unnecessary, making Dean feel dead on the inside all day long. 

Then, Dean remember his bet from the day before.

With a new and improved good mood and a skip in his step, Dean managed to drag himself out of bed and get ready that morning. He even managed to wake up without his brother's aid. Sam was so surprised at Dean's energy that he shouted a little when the older Winchester sped down the hallway in the early morning.

Dean's good mood radiated off of him and affected everyone in his surroundings. He even got his tight-ass little brother Sam to crack a smile. Pulling into his usual parking spot while belting out Back in Black with Sam, Dean almost didn't notice the brunet in the worn trench coat scurrying by. Thankfully, the green-eyed teen slammed on the brakes just in time. 

Dean rolled down the windows of his black Impala. "Hey!" The brunet didn't quit walking, if anything he sped up. "Watch where you're going, douchebag!" With a final obnoxiously loud honk just to drive the point home, Dean pulled into the space and turned off the car.

~  
Tuesday, Day Two, 3:17pm  
~

Come the end of the day, Dean found himself wandering down the deserted math hallway. His steps echoed in the eerie silence. The freckled boy strutted with confidence, but felt growing confusion and anxiety at his situation. 

Dean was nearing the end of the hallway. He looked around once again searching for any signs of life. Then, he heard the slight sound of chairs scraping against tiles coming from his left. Sure enough, two yards away was a classroom with a piece of paper labeling it as the Bible Study Group taped to the door. Without so much as a deep breath, Dean yanked the door open.

The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. With a little more observation, it appeared as though that was at least partially his fault. Everyone's eyes were locked on the newcomer in the doorway, their discussion long forgotten.

The second thing he processed was the brunet with the bluest eyes Dean had seen in all his seventeen years of existing. Said blue eyed male was squinting at Dean; he either trying to figure out who the freckled teen was, or he was really constipated.

His hair was this dark, mahogany color. It twisted and curled around on top of his head, looking like he had just left either his bed or a makeout session. His eyes were bright blue and seemed to hold his entire soul in them. Dean could see loyalty and determination burning bright in them, and he forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

The boy refused to look away from Dean. His jaw was clenched and his gaze felt cold and studying. Something in Dean wanted to know what it would feel like to receive a more pleasant, love-filled look from this man. Or what an exasperated expression would look like on him. Maybe even Suddenly, Dean was determined to find out.

"Who are you?" Dean tore his gaze from the blue eyes in front of him to the front of the room where a man who looked oddly familiar glared at him. Dean grinned and accepted the unspoken challenge.

"Name's Dean, Dean Winchester. I'm sorta new to this whole Christian thing. I was hoping you guys would show me the ropes." He winked at a nearby redhead who blushed slightly before ducking her head down. The man at the front of the room pursed his lips.

"Hello, Dean. I'm Michael. Anyone of faith is welcome to our bible study. Why don't you take a seat, we were just discussing the main themes of Cain and Able." A pause. Then, "Do you have anything you'd like to contribute to the conversation?"

"Uh, I sensed a lot of... God being brought up in it." Dean grinned like a cat with the canary as a few people chuckled throughout the room. Michael managed to add even more venom into his glare.

"Take a seat."

"Yes, your highness." The anger emitting off the obvious leader of the group was practically tangible. He looked ready to beat Dean with a bible right then and there but with a meaningful glance from Hannah, Michael turned back to the whiteboard behind him.

Everyone started discussing the topic in a very organized and functional manner. The foreignness of the situation to Dean really set in and for the first time since walking into the room, he felt small and weak. Then, he felt a strong, observing state practically burning a whole into his left ear. He turned his head just to see blue eyes only an inch or so from his face. His eyes fluttered down, slowly trailing down the teen's nose and then to the other boy's lips. They looked dry and soft and oh so tempting. Dean felt himself tilting and falling forward and his eyes were closing and...

No. This was not happening. Dean composed himself again, and opened his eyes to see the confusion evident yet again in the teen's blue eyes. How cute. No, bad thoughts! Dean put on his winning smirk (that he most certainly was not using to woo this guy over) and bat his eyelashes a few times.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." His voice came out even, with a hint of sarcasm and flirtation. Perfect. Blue Eyes, however, did not seem to process this. The confusion in his expression was amplified by ten, and God, he looked adorable. No! Shut up, gay thoughts!

"I do not understand. Which girl am I making feel atypical?" Dean's mouth dropped open. Holy shit, what even was this guy's voice? It sounded like if you took any deep male voice at 7am after a full night of sleep and made it three hundred times deeper. It was straight up hot, and that was something Dean never imagined himself saying about a voice, much less a dude's voice.

"Are you alright? You've been quiet for the past two minutes and twenty seven seconds. Did I do something wrong?" And the things he said. Dean wasn't even sure if he could be considered gay for being attracted to this guy; there was no way it was possible to not find him attractive! He shook his head and put a hand on the poor dude's shoulder. (Dean was only trying to comfort the guy! Not... anything else. ...Shut up.)

"Well, aren't you a cute thing? What's your name, bud?" The teen stared at the hand on his shoulder with a look of confusion. He didn't appear to be used to casual contact like it.

"My name is Castiel. I understand yours is Dean." He was still staring at Dean's hand like it was some great puzzle to be solved. In most situations, Dean would've removed it from his shoulder a while ago but something about this kid just made it impossibly hard to let go of him.

"Well, why aren't all the girls falling over you, Cas?" The blue eyed boy blushed. He finally made eye-contact with Dean again. Cas didn't try to shift out of his grip, which sent a tingle of something akin to happiness down the taller boy's spine.

"Well, uh, they mostly think of me as a little brother.... They grew up protecting me and I guess they will always just feel that way about me. Also, most of them are already involved romantically." He then paused and narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Why?"

"My friend thinks... you've got a nice butt. She has a really big... crush on you. She asked me to talk to you for her...." Dean prayed to whatever higher power there was that Cas would just accept that. However, it seems that God was punishing him, probably for his not-so-holy current intentions.

"What's her name?" Cas looked genuinely interested. Shit. Dean silently apologized to whatever girl was the first to pop into his head.

"Uh, Charlie Bradbury? You probably don't know her. She's... nice." Cas nodded his head thoughtfully. Please don't ask to meet he-

"Interesting. I'd like to speak to her sometime and see if we are compatible." Damn it.

"Uh, okay. I'll meet you at lunch tomorrow with... Charlie." Dean almost cringed at the awkwardness of this situation. There is no way this could possibly end well.

"I'm looking forward to it."

~  
Wednesday, Day Three, 12:35  
~

As Dean left his last period before lunch, he felt a bubble of anxiety rising in his stomach. He was absolutely certain this could only go horribly wrong. He was, after all, about to introduce his lesbian friend who had failed drama three semesters in a row to a bunch of devoted Christians and ask her to pretend she had a crush on a guy.

And yet, Dean was also sort of excited.

This might just go okay, a part of him kept chanting. What's the worst that could happen? Charlie would embarrass herself and Dean would cover for her. They'd managed through worse together.

Not to mention that Dean would get to see Cas again.

Damn, no! That was not why Dean was excited! He was excited to de-purify some hot Christian girls! He most certainly did not care about the cute boy with dark, messy hair and eyes as deep and blue as the Mariana Trench whose voice would quite frankly sound great screaming Dean's name all night long and...

No! Not the time!

"Hey, Dean! Wait up!" Suddenly a flash of various bright colors almost ran straight into said teenager's side. He looked down to see Charlie with her arms wrapped around his waist. Dean gave her a quick hug back before pushing her away and giving her a once-over. She wasn't wearing anything too outrageous, thankfully, only a shirt with some video game reference on and faded jeans.

"You ready, kid?" Dean saw his practically-sister shifting nervously in the corner of his eye. She was hopping from foot to foot and humming some song from the eighties. It was quite obvious that she wasn't ready at all, but both knew that she never truly would be.

"Y-yeah," she said shakily before remembering her bravery. "Yeah. Let's do this shit."

The two strutted into the cafeteria looking like they owned the place. Dean had to hand it to Charlie; over the years she had certainly learned how to fake confidence. But, then again, she had basically been crowned queen of the nerds. Confidence is always much easier to gather when one has an army of loyal followers ready to defend them at any time. Between the two, they ruled a good portion of the high school.

It wasn't long before they had swaggered over to the bible study's table. It was a solemn rectangle in the corner of the room, as far away from the loud and rambunctious kids as possible. Almost everyone at the table ate silently with their head down. Only Cas' face was tilted up towards the rest of the cafeteria, eyes sliding from table to table, almost as if he was studying his peers. When he saw Dean and Charlie he fixed his posture just the tiniest bit, almost as though he didn't realize he was doing it.

The bench wasn't too crowded. Dean plopped himself down right next to Cas, Charlie awkwardly sitting across from them. Dean grinned broadly at the blue eyed teen squished next to him. If he wanted to, he could pin Cas against the wall right here, right now. He could lean in and whisper dirty words into the other boys ear. He could brush his lips ever so slightly against the Christian's, bring him such shock and pleasure that he would take his precious lord's name in vain.

"Dean, are you alright? You seem to be tilting towards me. Are you feeling dizzy?" Cas looked genuinely concerned for Dean's well being and said green eyed teen felt a sudden wave of guilt crash over him. Here he was tricking this poor guy into believe he had a chance with a lesbian all so Dean could fuck someone who was like a sister to the guy, and now he was the star of Dean's dirty fantasies? That just didn't seem fair. The Winchester shook his head and backed away from the other boy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. So," he coughed awkwardly, trying to ignore Cas' worried gaze and Charlie's knowing smirk. Damn her and her impeccable gaydar. "Cas, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Cas." The dark haired teen extended a hand towards Charlie.

"Hello, my name is Castiel. Dean has told me you have taken an interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with me." The redhead girl looked somewhere between being dumbfounded and bursting into laughter. A quick kick to her leg kept her from doing either, and a harsh look prompted her to shake the offered hand.

"Hi. Um, yeah, I've been totally crushing on you for a while.... You've got pretty, uh... eyes." Dean almost cringed. These two would make the most awkward, dysfunctional couple of all time. They'd only spoken five sentences to each other and already it made Dean want to gouge his eyes out. Cas needed someone with tact, charm, and confidence to balance out his awkward yet adorable way of speaking. He needed someone who would remind him that to some people it truly was odd when he spoke like that, not a geeky, shy girl who barely understood normal human interaction herself.

"Well, I am sorry to say that we do not appear as though we'd be compatible. You seem very nice and like a lovely woman, but..." Cas paused midway through his sentence. He carefully looked side to side before leaning in. If Dean hadn't been so close he probably wouldn't have heard what he whispered. "You appear to be more interested in Hannah's chest than in my butt." The blue-eyed teen then leaned back and resumed eating his lunch, leaving Dean and Charlie in a shocked silence.

"You... You saw me...?" Charlie asked tentatively. Cas nodded without a hint of emotion.

"Of course. You've glanced over in her direction seven times since you've sat down. Judging by your facial expression when you look over, I highly doubt you were looking at any of the more... innocent body parts of Hannah." Dean was absolutely shocked. Shouldn't Cas be more concerned about this? Weren't Christians supposed to be against this kind of thing? Isn't it some big sin to be gay?

"Wait, and you're fine with that?" The teen shrugged nonchalantly as he picked at his food. This time he didn't even bother to look up at the other two.

"I believe God is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. He loves all of mankind equally just as a mother would love all her children equally." He stopped pulling his food apart for just a moment. "It simply wouldn't be fair to us."

As the lunch period went on, Charlie shifted more towards the girls at the table. Surprisingly enough, they were mostly welcoming of the redhead. The last time Dean check on her she was happily flirting with Anna. The two seemed to be getting along just fine, even if Michael shot them the occasional dirty look.

Dean, meanwhile, ate in silence with Cas. He wished it were more casual, like they were old friends who knew each other too well to have to speak. Or, hell, he'd even take an awkward silence over this one!

Cas kept raising his head to stare Dean in the eyes, and damnit, Dean shouldn't want to blush every time they made eye contact. He was acting like a damn preteen girl! Dean coughed awkwardly. 

"So, uh, Cas..." Dean had absolutely no idea what to say. "What do you like to do in your free time?" Why did Dean find himself so interested in knowing the answer? It was just small talk! No one ever actually cares about small talk! Why couldn't Dean function normally around Cas?!

"I don't tend to have much free time." The response was fairly quiet and it was obvious that Cas had put a lot of effort into coming up with it. The freckled boy was ready to shrug off the fairly plain response, even if it did make his heart sink a little to be denied of information on his crush. (Crush?! Dean did not have a crush on Cas! That's ridiculous!) "On the rare occasions that I do have spare time, I like to visit the park." Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"So, you like to visit the park and play on the playground?" He wasn't going to lie, that was definitely not what he had expected. It was certainly not a common answer when he asked people about their hobbies.

"No, I prefer sitting on the bench. The bench under the willow tree is my favorite. I like to sit and watch everyone go about their lives." The statement should sound creepy, but something about the ease and happiness in Cas' eyes made Dean want to let him continue. "Humans are so fascinating. They run around doing the same thing everyday knowing that logically they probably won't change anything. Yet, for some reason, they still hope. They hope that all our efforts have not been in vain, that maybe they will be rewarded for them after death." Cas shifted his wandering eyes from the ceiling to his companion. "I think their hope is a beautiful thing."

Dean was speechless. He wasn't expecting such a deep and thought out answer. It would've taken any normal human ages to come up with that. Cas' mind was so profound, so wonderfully amazing that it came up with that in less than a minute. How intelligent one must be to do that was beyond the Winchester.

In that moment, with that powerful, thoughtful expression on Cas' face, his brilliantly spoken words still just barely hanging in the air, Dean had never wanted to kiss him more.

...So maybe Dean was a little bit gay. (And maybe he had started to develop a bit of a... crush on Cas.)

Suddenly the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Dean quickly hopped up to his feet, almost immediately turning and running away. However, just when he was about to leave the whole awkward experience behind him, he hesitated.

"Hey, Cas," he called out, refusing to turn back and face his new friend. "Come sit with me and my friends tomorrow at lunch. I think it'll be fun."

And, as soon as he was sure Cas had processed it, Dean ran away.

~  
Thursday, 8:09pm, Day Four  
~

Cas didn't sit with Dean at lunch that day. In fact, Dean hadn't seen him all day long.

As Dean lay in his bed and tried to go to sleep he pondered how not seeing someone for a day could make him so miserable. He had only known Cas existed for three days now! He shouldn't be so obsessed with the guy.

Yet, a day without Cas seemed colorless and bland. 

It was terrible.

~  
Friday, Day Five, 12:39pm  
~

Dean tried to laugh and joke along with his friends during lunch. Yesterday he was a little quieter because of Cas' absence and apparently it showed because now everyone kept trying to drag him into the conversation. They were discussing some sort of reality tv show or something. From what Dean had picked up in the conversation, two girls were making fools of themselves by being passive aggressive bitches. Nothing new.

His eyes drifted slowly from face to face as people walked by him. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all but he nodded his head every now and then to keep people from bothering him. The colors of his surroundings had started to blur together, becoming one big massive lump of confusion. Yet, suddenly, Dean saw one thing in particular focus.

There, just leaving the line to get food, was Cas.

Dean bolted up, his mind snapping to attention immediately. He attempted to judge whether the other boy would see him or not if he tried to wave him over. Dean's heart sunk a little. Cas probably didn't even see him with all the commotion going on around them.

Oh well, part of Dean said.

Dean started waving frantically. Really, he was just short of jumping up and down and screaming Cas' name. His table mates looked puzzled at his sudden bought of energy and were asking him if he was okay. They faded to background noise.

Cas scanned the room for a place to sit. It didn't appear that he found one. He slowly started to turn and walk away from Dean. A wave of panic rushed over Dean. In a last, desperate attempt, Dean shouted as loud as he could.

"Cas!"

The dirty trench coat froze mid-step. The black-haired boy hesitated before turning around to face the voice that had called his name. Immediately his gaze fell upon Dean Winchester, who was trying so hard to collect his attention it was almost laughable.

Cas hesitated.

Oh hell no, Dean thought. I will not let him run away now!

"Cas! Buddy! Over here!" Dean's obnoxious waving and shouting had gathered the attention of at least half the cafeteria. Yet, as people all around him whispered and stared, he only looked at his friend. "Come on! I saved you a seat!"

And with that last remark it was almost as it the sandy-haired not had truly convinced Castiel that he was wanted there. Slowly but surely, Cas started walking over to his very excited friend. He awkwardly sat down next to Dean, setting his tray on the table in front of him. 

Everyone else at the table was staring at the two. The blue eyed boy could actually feel the tension, for once, and shrunk back into himself. The mood remained unchanged throughout most of the lunch period, even if Dean was determined to make conversation. No matter how hard he tried, Cas just couldn't connect with the other people there.

"So, Cas, you're in Jesus Club right?" Adam called from down the table. Cas winced. He was so obviously uncomfortable with the comment that Dean wanted to slap Adam for continuing. "So you know all the religious babes really well, huh? Well, tell me this: who's a better fuck, Hannah or Umbriel?" The look one Cas' face was one of contained fury and embarrassment. Dean was prepared to watch the little guy absolutely school Adam, but was surprised when he opened his mouth.

"Um, w-well, actually, both have taken vows of chastity. So, based on that knowledge, I d-doubt either of them are particularly talented in the realms of sexual intercourse. Even if they were, I don't think they'd be wasting their talent on you." Cas was blushing and looking down at his hands. Everyone else sat in stunned silence before Benny laughed heartily and clapped the religious boy on the back.

"You heard the little guy, Adam. Those gals are out of your league, brother!" Slowly everyone joined in on Benny's laughter. Soon enough the entire table was cackling at the somewhat awkward but still amazing burn.

Dean studied his friend closely. Cas was still blushing, but now he was looking up at everyone and smiling slightly. Dean didn't know the guy had a sassy bone in his body. He seemed quiet and shy and a little too polite, but that was obviously not the case. Dean clapped Cas on the back.

"Nice job, bud. You've managed to finally shut up those damn perverts." The rest of the world seemed to fall away in that moment, as cliché and ridiculous as it sounded. The only thing Dean noticed in that moment was the color of Cas' skin, and the way the blush spread across his cheeks made his eyes pop just that much more, and how his lips were spread into a wide, genuinely joyful smile. And in that moment, Dean was sure there was absolutely nothing else worth noticing.

And then the moment was over.

"Hey, Dean! I asked you a question!" Their eye contact broke. Dean turned away from his friend, but out of the corner of his eye he could've sworn that Cas' smile diminished just the slightest bit.

"Yeah?" His friends looked slightly puzzled. Normally Dean didn't miss a single beat of the conversation.

"I asked about how the bet was going?" Snickers were heard from all over the table, and suddenly almost everyone's gaze shifted to Cas. Dean frowned and leaned slightly to hide his shy friend from the eyes.

"It's going fine." His voice was harsh. It was commanding and demanded order. Everyone sobered up and turned down to their food. Or, well, almost everyone.

"Dean," a deep voice called from behind him. "What's the bet?"

Shit.

Everyone was at full attention again. Many people were laughing, some were smirking dangerously. Adam was the first to actually comment on it.

"You haven't told him yet?" Dean glared at the younger boy. He was frustrated that his teammates couldn't tell that Cas didn't need to know about the bet.

But, then again, Cas had every right to know about it. He was Dean's friend too. It was just a silly little bet. Cas might not fully understand the point of it, but he deserved to know.

Except, Dean didn't want him to know.

If Cas found out what the bet was he'd probably find it to be distasteful and perverted. He'd start to associate those traits with Dean. Dean would seem like some sort of pathetic low-life who toys with girls for kicks. Which, granted, he sorta was, but he would do anything in his power to keep Cas from knowing that. Dean didn't want Cas to think lowly of him.

Dean wanted Cas to find him to be someone worthy of loving.

(Dean couldn't even yell at his gay thoughts anymore because they were so true.)

"I... I made a bet that I could get fifteen teachers to cuss me out. So far I'm only on number eight." Dean smiled hesitantly at Cas. The rest of the table seemed confused but, thank god, no one said anything. Cas tilted his head and donned a questioning gaze.

"Why would you want that?" Dean could've cried in relief. Cas believed him. It was a terrible, stupid lie and Cas believed it.

Dean could've kissed him.

"Because I can, I guess."

The rest of the lunch was fairly uneventful. Cas didn't speak much, only occasionally adding his input on certain matters. Usually when this happened everyone else just spoke over him. Dean made sure to listen to every word and to respond with a clever comment each time.

The bell rang eventually. As everyone was rushing out of the cafeteria and shoving past each other, Dean felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Cas standing still in the midst of chaos. 

Dean couldn't help but feel as though that fit him.

"Dean," said Cas, his hand still resting on his friend's shoulders. "You've been particularly kind to me recently. I would like to thank you for your friendship by taking you to dinner tonight."

Dean felt his face heating up. Did Cas just-?

He did.

Oh god.

"Uh, yeah, sure, buddy. That sounds great." Dean could feel the blush on his face. He wanted to slap himself. Since when did Dean Winchester, charmer extraordinaire, blush when getting asked out?!

"I am glad you will be joining me." And then, no joke, Cas smiled. A genuine smile was plastered across his face and hot damn, it didn't look that bad. "Meet me by the main entrance at the end of the school day."

Dean felt his head nod up and down. He couldn't find any words to say. It was all because of that damn smile.

"Yeah. S-See you then." Cas seemed satisfied with this response and finally wandered off. His smile was starting to do funny things to Dean. It gave him the weirdest urge to- damn it, everything about this guy gave Dean the urge to kiss him! That goddamn smile only added on to the problem!

A grin broke out across the Winchester's face. Who was he kidding? Dean had ninety nine problems but a certain adorable boy with a sexy voice and messy hair definitely wasn't one.

~  
Friday, Day Five, 4:02pm  
~

Dean shuffled awkwardly near the entrance way of the school. Sammy stood next to him impatiently, occasionally looking over at him with an exasperated look. Eventually the younger of the two sighed before crossing his arms. If the kid were a little taller then his glare might just scare Dean.

"Why exactly are we standing here when we could be going home?" Dean felt a twinge of guilt. He knew school could be rough for his little brother due to his height and all around harmless appearance. The poor kid probably wanted to get away from the hell-hole as soon as possible. The elder sighed.

"We're waiting for my... friend, Sammy. Have a little patience." Sam uncrossed his arms and his face took on a softer expression. Shit, that little nerd could always see straight through Dean.

The two waited in silence. The hallways slowly emptied out, and soon enough the brothers were the only ones in sight. Dean could sense Sammy's patience growing thin. Just as Dean was about to call it quits and head home for the weekend, he heard heavy steps walking down the corridor. He glanced up to see Cas walking purposefully towards him.

"Hello," Cas' gruff voice greeted him. "I'm sorry I was late. There was an issue with the scheduling of the next Bible Study meeting." Green eyes were on blue and the world seemed to stop around them as their gazes held. Sam coughed, shattering the silent moment and reminding the other two of his presence. Cas turned to face him. "Who's this?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm Sam. I'm Dean's little brother." It was a bit comical to watch Sam stare down someone so much taller than him with such a fierce gaze. It was obvious he was trying to size Cas up. It almost looked as though he was trying to intimidate Dean' new friend.... Oh, fuck, the kid didn't think-?

Sam turned to face his older brother. The look on his face was still intense and serious but now Dean could see the hint of a teasing expression written across it. Shit, the little punk was about to embarrass him.

"Dean, I'm gonna spend the night at Barry's house." The elder Winchester was confused at this statement.

"Really? Why didn't you just go home with him earlier then?" Sam smirked. Damn. Dean had walked straight into his trap.

"I wasn't planning on it before. But now," Sam slowly dragged his eyes between Dean and Cas, "it appears I won't get much sleep if I don't. I'd much rather spend my time reading comics with Barry than try to block out moans all night long. Bye, Dean." The younger brother winked at Cas before running off. Dean's face was bright red. He was going to kill that stupid little shithe-

"Dean? What did Sam mean by 'block out moans'? Why would he be hearing those sounds tonight?"

All it took was one glance in Cas' direction to see he wasn't kidding. Fuck. Dean groaned, covering his face with his hand.

It was going to be a long night.

~  
Friday, Day Five, 6:19pm  
~

Once the two boys had made sure Sam was picked up by Barry's mom they had gone and sat in the car. As soon as the doors of the impala were shut an awkward silence had fallen over them. Dean started to panic. Sure, he had a general idea of what Cas was like, but he had absolutely no idea what they both had in common. How the hell was he supposed to entertain the guy?!

One awkward car ride later the two were at the Winchesters' residence. The house was empty as John and Mary had left on a vacation a week ago. Dean led the way to the living room where he sat on the couch and stiffly motioned Cas over to sit next to him.

"So, uh, wanna watch a movie?" Dean almost patted himself on the back. What a genius plan! Everybody liked movies, right? There's no way Cas would turn that down! There must be some movie he liked! Plus it'd be an easy way to avoid conversation and awkward silences! Hell yeah, Dean Winchester was a geniu-

"I don't think we'd enjoy the same films," said Cas in his gruff voice. Dean's shoulders sagged. Of course Cas would turn down that offer. The poor guy probably didn't even realize how awkward this whole... hangout session was.

Dean scanned the room, desperately trying to think up something, anything, for the two to do. He feared what he would do if they just sat on his couch. Dean might just lean in and kiss Cas, pinning him down to the sofa cushions, nipping at his lips until he parted them and let out a low, delicious moan and-

"Do you have any board games?" Dean snapped back to the present, his eyes focusing on his companion. Cas was staring at him. Dean blushed. Here he was thinking dirty, perverted thoughts as his friend tried to come up with something to do. Dean needed to get his shit together. Cas was just like every other girl he had charmed into sleeping with him.

Except, ya know, he wasn't.

"Uh, yeah. I think we have Monopoly somewhere...." Dean got up and started rummaging through piles of random crap. It was better that he wasn't in such close proximity with the other boy right now. Maybe he'd stop thinking with his dick and use his head if they weren't so close.

"Let me help," came from the other side of the room. Cas proceeded to stand up and start sorting through a pile of junk next to the couch. The two boys sifted through the assorted items that had accumulated in the Winchesters' living room for a few minutes. An easy silence fell over the room as the two became engrossed in their work.

A few minutes later, Dean had successfully located the Monopoly set. After a quick scan through its contents, everything appeared to be there. He opened his mouth to call out to his friend, but as soon as the Winchester stood, all words escaped him.

There, on the other side of his living room, was Cas. His ass was on perfect display for Dean and those tight, black dress pants did absolutely nothing to help the intense sex-appeal of the image. Dean could see himself bringing the dark-haired boy home from a fancy dinner date, only to pin him against a wall the moment they stepped inside the house. He could practically hear the soft, breathy noises Cas would let out, practically taste the combination of wine and breath mints on his tongue. It took everything in Dean not to pop a boner right there.

"Have you found the game yet?" Cas asked, thankfully without turning around. The green eyed boy had no idea what state his bottom half was in right now. Dean looked around frantically for something to hide behind. Maybe if he was subtle about it, Cas wouldn't notice. Glancing back at his friend, Dean began to really panic.

Shit.

It was at that moment that Cas decided to turn around. Though he refused to look anywhere but his companion' eyes, Cas had a perfect view of the front of Dean's body and could see his half-hard dick at any given time. If only those pretty blue eyes wandered down a bit further down, they would come to rest on the tent in the front of Dean's jeans. Maybe that wouldn't be all that bad, a voice in the Winchester's head whispered. Maybe he'd see it and his eyes would grow wide, and he would look back up at you with those gorgeous puppy eyes and beg to be taken by you.

No! Stop! Not the time!

"Uh, yeah, I found it. It was just... over there," Dean vaguely waved his hand at the mess on the other side of the room. Cas, for once, seemed to notice that his friend was acting odd. He tilted his head to study the green-eyed-man more closely.

"Dean," he muttered after an uncomfortably long silence. The Winchester had never felt more nervous in his life.

"Yeah?"

"Are you..." Please don't say anything about the bone-, "blushing?" Dean took a deep breath in and almost forgot to let it out. Thank you, God! Dean could deal with this. There must be some way he could spin it so the whole thing looked like a minor incident. There was no need for Cas to know about his friend's raging attraction to him.

"Yeah, um, I'm just, uh-" Cas stood up and began walking over to Dean. Shit. Alarm bells started screeching in Dean's head and yet he couldn't find it in him to move. He stood there, frozen, as Cas walked casually over to him. However, about five feet away from him, Cas stopped. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion and he donned an adorable expression of bewilderment.

"Dean, do you have an erection?" The Winchester sputtered, desperately trying to think of an excuse. What the hell sort of excuse one supposed to use when they get hard from staring at their friend? There had to be something he could say!

"Um, well, you know, hormones and stuff happens...." Cas' expression didn't waver.

"Are you sexually aroused right now?" Dean tried to swallow but his mouth had gone dry. Fuck! What the shit should he do?!

"Uh... yes?" Dean's answer hung in the air like a question. He honestly didn't even mean to say that, but a little part of his head still figured this could end well. Cas continued to look confused, but he had turned his head back to its normal upright position. He nodded once and Dean wasn't quite sure what that meant, but it looked like a gesture with significance. The room fell silent.

Just when Dean was ready for Cas to walk out, or for the two to just play Monopoly and pretend that this had never happened, Cas began approaching Dean again. He walked slower this time, a little sway hidden in his step. Dean started backing away from his friend.

"Hey, Cas, bud, what're you doing? I'm fine, really! I was being weird beca-" Cas' eyes looked bluer than ever, yet at the same time they looked like burning fire.

"Dean." The green eyed boy swallowed. Cas' gruff voice was doing all sorts of things to him right now and not a single one of them was okay.

"Yes?"

"Be quiet." And then, Cas was on him.

It was a mess of dark hair and stubble and blue, blue eyes, but it was the best kiss Dean had ever experienced. Noses bumped and teeth gnashed and it should've been completely revolting, but it wasn't. Cas had him pinned against the wall, feeling small and cornered. Dean could feel a hand yanking his hair and another one was resting next to his head, keeping him trapped in.

Dean felt a moan bubble up in his chest and fall from his mouth. Cas' hand in his hair clenched harder at the sound. Suddenly their mouths were being pulled apart and Dean almost yanked the other's head back to where it was. He was so close to pulling Cas back, but then he started kissing his neck. Dean moaned loudly at the sensation of lips on his neck.

"Cas," he panted. He hadn't felt this turned on in so long. Most girls wouldn't suck on his neck the way Cas was currently. Every girl Dean had slept with was experienced and precise, putting in just enough effort to get them both off. This was a completely different encounter.

Cas was obviously a virgin. Dean could feel it in the way he touched, the way he kissed, hell, the way he breathed. He probably hadn't even had his first kiss. The thought of deflowering Cas sent a delightful tingle down Dean's spine and stirred up something in his chest. For a second he almost lost the will to have sex and was compelled to force a cuddle session.

Then Cas bit down on his neck and all thoughts of anything but sex were thrown out the window.

Dean could feel Cas' hands dancing at the edge of his t-shirt, debating whether to take it off or not. Dean took the other boy's hands in his and lifted the shirt over his head.

Cas definitely lacked experience, but so far he had been making up for it with passion. Every single action of his was followed with another carefully planned motion, each one slowly wrecking Dean. He hadn't faltered in his ministrations at all yet, but when Dean's shirt came off, Cas completely stilled for a moment.

The blue eyed boy stared at the muscles in front of him, yet he didn't reach out for Dean. The room was no longer filled with the sounds of panting and breathy groans, but silence. Then, Dean reached out and started unbuttoning Cas' shirt. The shorter just watched as he was stripped of his clothing.

Dean slowly started kissing Cas' neck. Unlike before, there was less nipping and more calm, soothing pecks. Gradually the shorter boy started responding and carding his fingers through Dean's hair. Cas opened his mouth and released a low groan that went straight to his lover's crotch. Dean stopped kissing his neck and stood up straighter so the two were eye to eye again.

"Hey," Dean said. He was slightly breathless and his voice sounded deeper somehow. He probably looked like a complete mess, but honestly he couldn't care less at the moment. The world could've ended right there and Dean's last thought would've been about just how gorgeous Cas' eyes were.

"Hello." There was so much tension between the two that it could've been hacked away at and it probably wouldn't be broken. The air felt so stiff and awkward and unbearably hot that both boys started to have second thoughts. Then, Dean smiled.

A simple curve of his lips seemed to shatter something. Every trace of tension was torn apart when Cas smiled back. The stiff, awkward air blew away when slowly the two burst into giggles. Dark hair brushed Dean's cheek as Cas rested his head on his shoulder. The taller could still feel Cas' smile present against his neck.

They rested like that for a moment. His arms were still wrapped around Cas' waist. He pulled him closer and nuzzled his face into the shorter's hair. They took deep breaths together, and Dean could feel Cas' heartbeat through his entire body.

Dean finally understood why girls were always so insistent on cuddling. Sure, it had been nice to wrap his arms around someone and hold them close before, but Dean always thought that sex was much better. But now, he wasn't so sure. The pure happiness that he was feeling right now could've never compared to sex. Just standing here with Cas brought him so much more pleasure than sex ever had. Maybe cuddling truly was better than sex.

Or maybe Cas was just better than the girls.

Cas pulled his head off Dean's shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes. Dean tried to live in the moment and decipher his friend's thoughts, but he couldn't shake the idea from his head. Could this be more than simple attraction? 

"Dean," said Cas, all deep and gruff and serious. The tension was back. But now it felt different; it was still heavy, but lighter, like its weight had shifted.

"Cas?" Dean's voice was low, but not nearly as much as the other's. 

"I have something very important to say. Listen to me." The shorter boy's look was stern. He leaned in, placing his mouth next to his companion's ear. Anxious to hear Cas' no doubt deep, mysterious thoughts, Dean leaned in just the tiniest bit closer. "I'm going to fuck you."

Suddenly Dean's eyes went wide. He could hear the blue-eyed-boy breathing on his ear, and could vaguely feel his mouth parting, but Dean couldn't process anything. Of course Cas would manage to throw him for a loop even in the one area where Dean was more experienced than him. He almost laughed. He felt the sound bubbling up inside him, but at the last minute it changes into a loud, needy moan.

And just like that Cas' hands began unbuttoning his pants, and Dean started with the reverse. Cas' fancy pants were far too complicated, Dean decided as he fumbled with buttons and latches and zippers. He almost broke into a victory dance when he finally managed to pull the black pants down. He reached next for his lover's underwear, but froze up for a second upon seeing the tent in the front of it.

Cas didn't notice or care about this small detail.

He pulled Dean's pants and underwear off before quickly sinking to his knees. Suddenly the green-eyed-boy felt his cock wrapped in heat. He gasped and Cas began sucking. Dean tangled his fingers in his lover's hair. How the hell is Cas doing this? He was bobbing his head like a pro and almost took Dean all the way in a couple of times. He knew just how to use his tongue and was almost perfect about his teeth.

The curious part of Dean's head shut down when Cas pulled away and started breathing on his dick. It shouldn't have felt so nice, but the pleasant mix of hot air and the shock of when it turned cool made the Winchester moan again. The darker haired boy switched between this and seemingly trying to swallow Dean's dick whole.

Eventually Cas pulled his head away, leaving Dean slightly aggravated and slightly mournful. Then lust-clouded blue eyes were in front of him again and he suddenly felt energized and excited for the next thing.

"Dean, do you have any lubricant?" Dean frantically tried to remember what was inside his house. Would there be any lube in the living room? No. What about in the kitchen? Only if mayo counted. Where else could it be? A little light bulb lot up in his head.

"Follow me, Cas." Dean then proceeded to run, butt naked, through his house to his room. If they weren't alone in the house, the two boys probably would've given someone a heart attack by now.

Once they reached Dean's room, the Winchester proceeded to sort through his underwear drawer. He must've left it somewhere in there. After a few minutes of digging around, he found the lubricant and let out a cry of success. Immediately after, Cas was back on him and Dean was letting out some different cries.

Suddenly Dean felt something cold and wet probing at his butt. He jumped away from Cas for a second, only to realize what was happening a few moments later. For a second, neither knew what to say.

"Wait, I'm the girl?!" Cas rolled his eyes, as if this were an obvious thing.

"Yes, Dean, you are the bottom. I will be sticking my penis in your asshole. Is that alright?" Part of Dean wanted to say that of course that was alright. If it wasn't alright then he wouldn't be here. But, another part of Dean also wanted to scream about how that was not alright at all! Dean was not a girl! He was a man! And men stick their penises in things, not the other way around! After a long debate in his head, Dean reached a conclusion.

"Yeah, that's alright. Just, get on with it." Cas slowly came closer to Dean, looking a little nervous, as if he expected him to randomly lash out. The Winchester snorted at the idea and pulled his partner into a deep kiss. As their tongues twisted together, Dean felt the cold, probing sensation again. This time he steeled his nerves and stayed put as a finger wriggled inside of him.

It was an odd feeling to adjust to. It felt a little bit like pooping, except slightly less uncomfortable. Cas walked Dean backwards until he was lying on the bed, and suddenly the angle got much better. Now Cas' arm wasn't tucked under him so awkwardly and he could hit a deeper spot inside of Dean.

The vaguely uncomfortable feeling began to burn a little as a second finger was slid in. The two fingers curled and Dean felt a burst of pleasure. He let out a loud moan and arched his back.

This went on for a few more minutes before Cas added a third finger. The burn of the stretch was still there, but Dean had come to sort of love it. He was a whimpering mess at that point, and he could hardly think, much less speak.

"Please-" he gasped out, sounding absolutely wrecked. "Cas, please-!"

"Please what?" A darker, more domineering part of Cas was being brought out with all of Dean's moaning and begging. His voice was deeper and his words were harsher, and, God, Dean found it hot. "You must be specific, Dean, if you want anything from me."

"Cas," he called breathily. "Cas, I'm ready. I-I want you." Dean heard a low chuckle in response.

"What do you want me to do? I'm already here, just tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me," Dean uttered quietly. "I want your... dick to be inside of me." He didn't know how to phrase this without sounding horribly awkward or uncomfortable, but if the look in Cas' eyes meant anything, he seemed to be successful.

Quickly, the darker-haired boy took his fingers out of his lover's ass. He reached for the lube and began generously applying it to his cock. Cas then slowly began easing his dick into Dean's hole.

The sensation felt absolutely terrible at first and Dean was seriously regretting his decisions that led up to it. Then, after pushing part of his dick in, Cas paused and stared down at his friend.

"Dean, you do not appear to be having a pleasurable time anymore. Do you wish for me to stop?" Green eyes shifted to meet blue and the Winchester suddenly felt determined to make this the best he could for Cas' sake. He forced a small smile that might've turned out more as a grimace.

"I... I'm fine, I just need a little time to adjust." Cas nodded and paused. The room fell into silence as both boys panted and tried to regain order in their thoughts. A few minutes later, Dean let out a particularly loud exhale and nodded his head. "You... you can go now."

Cas slid the rest of the way in, pausing briefly once he was fully inside, almost as if he was waiting for Dean to complain. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable position for the Winchester, but he had dealt with worse. Gradually, Cas began to thrust shallowly.

A rhythm was built up, and while Cas seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, Dean didn't feel much. His lover was pumping the green eyed boy's cock in sync with his thrusts, and seeing Cas enjoying it was enough stimulation. It was hot watching his partner get off and honestly Dean was fine. Then, an involuntary moan ripped out of his mouth.

Cas took note of the sound and sent a dangerous smirk down towards Dean. Suddenly it seemed like the shorter was aiming for a specific spot instead of wildly thrusting. Dean found a new pleasurable factor in the sex as his lover hit a special place inside him. It was the same area from before when he was being fingered that made it bearable.

"Cas," he groaned out. "Please... more...." It seemed Cas was climbing to his peak of pleasure as well because instead of a cocky remark back, he just nodded.

"Dean, I'm going to-"

"Me... me too," Dean gasped out. He threw his head backwards and arched his back. His breaths were sharp and quick and it almost felt as though he couldn't release all of the air he took in. So close...

Dean came with a loud cry. His eyes, which had been closed for a few minutes, snapped open and locked on blue eyes. He saw his lover falter and then cum with a soft groan that almost sounded like his name.

Dean wanted to help clean up and make everything look presentable before his family got him, but his limbs felt so heavy and his eyelids were starting to drool. The world was fading to black and there was nothing he could do about it.

~  
Saturday, Day Six, 2:38am  
~

Dean woke up to a dark room. A glance out the window confirmed that it was nighttime. As his eyes adjusted, he could barely make out the usual mess of clutter that filled his room. He felt something tug his sheets.

Next to him was a naked, sleeping Cas. His hair was ruffled and messy like the day they had first met, and Dean wondered suddenly if he ever brushed his hair. His expression was neutral, yet he looked like he was having a very happy dream. The breaths coming from his mouth were even and soothing and for a second Dean wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to the smaller boy and fall back asleep.

And that was when Dean decided he needed to get out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finished!!! I have an ending planned out that I need to write. I just got sick of not doing anything with this fic. (Also aye!!! This is my first smut!!)


End file.
